


all your little details

by papercranium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Implied Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kageyama is a Simp, M/M, Mentioned Nishinoya Yuu, Mentioned Tsukishima Kei, Mentioned Ukai Keishin, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryunosuke, Mutual Pining, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Other, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Secret Crush, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Training Camp, Truth or Dare, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, sugawara is a good mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercranium/pseuds/papercranium
Summary: Tentatively, Kageyama puts his other arm around Hinata’s waist. His fingers twitch involuntarily, and he curses under his breath.It’s Hinata. Just Hinata. Whose skin, it turns out, is warm. Very warm. Even through his t-shirt. Because of course it is, obviously. He just ran an extra mile and a half in ninety-degree heat.—in which kageyama tobio realizes quite a few things he’s never noticed before.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 441





	1. chapter one - kageyama

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first haikyuu fic lmaoooo
> 
> anyways i just really love these stupid oblivious idiots so this came together real quick...
> 
> if yall want a chapter two,,,,,lmk ;)
> 
> tysm for reading!!  
> updates will be announced on my tumblr @papercranium!!

Ukai blows his whistle as the team reaches the gym’s front door, clapping his hands together. “Nice work, team! Five minutes for water and then we’ll get started. It’s real hot out here.”

Kageyama wipes the sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his t-shirt. He’s about to head into the air-conditioned bliss of the gym, when—

“One more, Coach!”

Kageyama turns around to see Hinata panting, hands on his knees.

Ukai squints at him. “You want to do another lap?”

Hinata looks up earnestly, his face flushed pink. “Yes, sir! I can do it!”

And damn it if Kageyama doesn’t think to himself that Hinata is kind of really cute when his face is pink. Quickly, he stamps the thought away, staring at the ground and scuffing his shoes on the concrete. He can feel Sugawara’s eyes on him.

Ukai thinks for a moment, then shrugs. “Well all right, if you really want to. But make it quick.” He claps his hands again as Hinata dips his head and runs off. “The rest of you, in. Let’s get working on those spikes.”

Kageyama watches as Hinata stumbles in the distance, biting his lip. There’s a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Tsukishima scoffs as they head inside. “Always looking for something to prove. I just don’t get it.”

Tanaka and Nishinoya chuckle as they grab their water bottles, and for some reason, Kageyama wants to sock each of them in the teeth. They’re just teasing, he tries to remind himself, taking an angry sip of his water. They’re always teasing.

But the strange feeling in his gut doesn’t go away.

Ukai blows his whistle and has them pair up to practice. Kageyama realizes, with an uncomfortable start, that his usual partner is not here, and he’s left standing awkwardly alone, tossing a ball between his two hands.

Someone nudges his shoulder and smiles and oh, thank god for Sugawara and his heart of fucking gold. “Partners?”

Kageyama nods, trying not to look too relieved, and they spread apart, rallying the ball: spike-receive-spike-receive, over and over again. They chat a little, but Kageyama doesn’t talk too much. It’s much easier to rally while taunting Hinata back and forth.

The minutes pass, and soon Kageyama finds himself losing accuracy. He glances up at the clock, completely missing Sugawara’s next serve. It’s been almost half an hour.

Hinata’s slow, Kageyama reminds himself. But he’s never this slow.

Sugawara puts his hands on his hips. “Everything okay over there? You seem a little…off.”

Kageyama picks up the volleyball from the floor, furrowing his brow. “It’s Hinata.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Suga’s eyebrows raise. “Ah?”

And now Kageyama’s blushing—why is he blushing? “He should be back by now.” He tosses the ball back to Sugawara, who catches it neatly. “I’m gonna go get him. He’ll miss practice.”

Suga blinks. “Hey, I’m sure he’ll be back any minute!”

But Kageyama is already heading for the gym’s doors. The funny feeling in his stomach is back, and he ignores it as best as he can.

THe heat hits him like a wall when he opens the door. He squints through the wobbly heat waves, shielding his eyes with a hand. It takes him a minute, but, after a moment, Hinata’s carrot-top appears on the horizon.

Kageyama is hit with a sudden, unexpected wave of relief. He feels his shoulders droop in relief. That idiot. “Hinata!” He waves his hand high in the air.

In the distance, Hinata waves back at him. He breaks into a run, and it might just be the heat waves, but something doesn’t look right. Kageyama squints closer, forcing his eyes to focus, when Hinata stumbles, nearly falling.

Kageyama’s heart sinks. Something is definitely wrong. Idiot. “Hinata!” he calls again. He starts to run, and Hinata’s running—well, trying—to run towards him, and oh god, he’s limping.

Kageyama puts on another burst of speed, and he reaches Hinata in a matter of seconds. Hinata’s breathing hard, propping his hands on his knees. Up close, his face isn’t blush pink like Kageyama expects. It’s pale grey.

“Kageyama!” He takes a step forward, and his breath hitches as he wobbles.

Kageyama rushes to his side. “You ass! What happened?” He hesitates for a moment, resisting the urge to reach out and touch Hinata because what if he thinks it’s weird, and why is Kageyama even thinking about this at all, it’s no different than a friendly nudge of their shoulders on the court, or a platonic brushing of their fingers on a volleyball during practice, or—focus. Hinata looks like he’s about to vomit.

He sways, and Kageyama pulls himself together fast enough to sling Hinata’s arm around his shoulders and keep him from falling.

Hinata flaps his hand through the air. “‘M fine,” he slurs, voice wavering, but he grips onto Kageyama’s forearm like a life raft.

Kageyama tries to ignore the feeling of Hinata’s fingers hot on his wrist. “You’re not, stupid.”

Hinata dips his head. “I was just running, ‘n it was really hot, an’ I tripped and rolled my ankle or something, but it’s not too bad if I kinda hop on my other foot, and—”

He pitches forward suddenly, and Kageyama nearly recoils. “Ugh, promise me you won’t throw up!”

Hinata swallows. “I’m not. I won’t.” His hand tightens on Kageyama’s wrist. Tentatively, Kageyama puts his other arm around Hinata’s waist. His fingers twitch involuntarily, and he curses under his breath.

It’s Hinata. Just Hinata. Whose skin, it turns out, is warm. Very warm. Even through his t-shirt. Because of course it is, obviously. He just ran an extra mile and a half in ninety-degree heat. “Can you walk?”

Hinata winces, gritting his teeth. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He flicks his eyes up to Kageyama’s, giving an overly showy pout. “Unless you wanna carry me?”

Kageyama scoffs, praying he isn’t blushing as much as he feels like he is. “As if I’d ever.”

Hinata grins tiredly. “You’re starting to sound like Tsukki.”

Kageyama rolls his eyes. He takes a few steps forward, and Hinata lets out a barely-stifled yelp. He’s still trying to carry his own weight.

Kageyama glances down at him. “Are you going to be able to make it back?”

“Uh-huh,” Hinata grunts, stubborn as ever. A bead of sweat drips down his forehead.

Kageyama groans. “At least pretend to let me help you. If it gets any worse, you know Coach won’t let you play.”

He feels Hinata’s shoulders droop under his arm. “Yeah. I know.”

They walk in silence for a while, making their way back towards the gym. Well, walk is a bit generous, Kageyama decides. It’s more like a three-legged stumble.

Kageyama steals another glance at Hinata. “Why’d you run another lap anyways?”

It takes Hinata a moment to catch his breath. “Because my last lap wasn’t very good, an’ so I had to do a better one,” he says simply.

And that’s all there is to it. Hinata is completely sincere, and Kageyama knows it. It’s one of the things he likes best about Hinata—he means everything he says, always pushing himself just so he can be better at the game he cares so much about. And if that isn’t enough to “prove himself,” Kageyama doesn’t know what is. Fuck what Tsukishima says.

“You’re crazy.” He gives Hinata a fond whack on the back of his head, and he has to force his fingertips to not linger in the feathery tufts of hair at the nape of his neck. His stomach flutters, and he wants to scream. What is going on with him today? He’s not the one about to pass out from heat stroke and a twisted ankle.

Hinata nudges him, and Kageyama realizes that he’s stopped walking. “Come on, we don’t wanna miss the rest of practice!”

Kageyama looks down and meets his eyes. His sweet, sunny, oblivious brown eyes. And he almost says something. But where would he possibly start? What is there to say?

It’s just Hinata.

“What,” Hinata jokes. “Do I have something on my face?”

Kageyama blinks. Hinata’s face is covered in sweat and is still ghostly pale. “No. Let’s get you back before you die out here.”

Hinata sways. “You wish I would,” he crows dazedly, “so you could be the king of the court instead of me!”

Kageyama groans. “Now you really sound crazy.”

“Jealous,” Hinata teases.

“Am not!”

“Are too!”

It doesn’t take them much longer to reach the gym, although Kageyama can’t ignore the fact that he wishes it had. But they have to get back to practice, of course. They’ve missed too much already.

As they get to the doors, Kageyama reaches for the handle, but Hinata puts a sudden hand on his chest. It’s warm. And Kageyama freezes for a moment—really freezes. His brain stops working for a second.

Hinata’s looking up at him. Kageyama gulps, praying that no one sees how completely absent his composure is.

Hinata’s delirious from the heat, Kageyama reminds himself. And the pain, and whatever else. That’s why he’s not saying anything.

If Kageyama leans down, just a few inches, he could—

“Thanks for helping me back,” Hinata says quietly, interrupting his thoughts.

“Yeah,” he mutters, shrugging awkwardly. “That’s what friends are for.”

Hinata’s eyes widen. “We’re friends? I thought we were rivals.”

Kageyama feels his heart twist sideways. “Of course we’re friends, dumbass. Come on.”

He pulls the door open, and the air conditioning buffets their faces. He feels Hinata’s shoulders sag with relief, but his own stay tensed.

Kageyama eases Hinata over to the bench, where Takeda, Shimizu, and Ukai rush to his side. As they inspect his ankle, Sugawara dashes over with a water bottle, urging Hinata to drink.

Kageyama realizes that there’s no reason for him to be hovering. There’s nothing more he can do to help.

He tears his eyes away from the huddle and grabs a volleyball, heading to the net. He and Nishinoya stand on one side, Tanaka and Asahi rallying to them from the other.

Nishinoya picks a ball from the floor, grunting as he spikes it effortlessly across the net. “Is carrot-head okay?”

Only I can call him that, Kageyama thinks. “Twisted ankle,” he responds. “He’ll be fine.”

“Lucky thing you went out there,” Noya says. “It probably could’ve gotten a lot worse.”

Kageyama mumbles in agreement.

Noya leaps for another receive. “And where would we be without our power pair?”

The feeling in the pit of Kageyama’s stomach is stronger now.

Where would they be without the power pair?

Kageyama can still feel Hinata’s warmth pressed against his side. He bumps another ball over the net.

Where would he be without Hinata?

Holy shit.

Kageyama’s a good player, sure.

But he’s nothing compared to who he is with Hinata.

Hinata is the only one who works with him perfectly, hitting his serves like a fine-tuned machine. Soaring above the net like it’s nothing. And Kageyama thinks that he’s the only one who really clicks with Hinata, for whatever reason. It doesn’t make sense.

But at the same time, Kageyama realizes, it does.

They’re a powerful duo, in more than a “rivals” way.

In more than a “teammates” way.

Maybe—maybe in more than a “friends” way.

They’re unstoppable on the court. But off the court? Kageyama isn’t sure.

Goosebumps rise on his arms. His stomach flutters. He’s getting ahead of himself, he thinks.

Asahi lobs another ball over the net, and Kageyama returns it perfectly. The best return he’s done all day.

He exhales, feeling the familiar tingle the ball leaves on his forearms. His hands are trembling.

All of a sudden, falling for Hinata Shouyou doesn’t seem like an impossibility anymore.


	2. chapter two - hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata leans his head back against the seat, swinging his legs. He imagines himself leaning against Kageyama’s shoulder, putting his hand on Kageyama’s palm. Lacing their fingers together… 
> 
> Hinata feels his face heat up, and he clenches his fists together to keep his hands from twitching. Kageyama would probably kill him if he tried. Probably.
> 
> Right?
> 
> Hinata shakes it off. It doesn’t matter, he thinks. It’s time for training camp! Which means thinking about volleyball, not about Kageyama. And his hair. And his hands. And his face.
> 
> \--in which it's hinata's turn to simp for kags. training camp, truth or dare, and pining ensues ;)
> 
> tysm for reading! this was requested by a few peeps in the comments so i hope u guys like it!!

Hinata’s bag bounces against his side as he sprints towards the gym. The cold morning air nips at his face and bare arms. It’s really early, even for Hinata—the sun isn’t even up yet.

But he can’t help it—it’s Friday morning of the long weekend, which means finally, finally, finally it’s time for training camp! Hinata’s been restless all week waiting for it. He woke up at five this morning to pack and was out the door not thirty minutes later.

Plus, he has to beat Kageyama to the meet-up spot at the gym. That’s important too. And so far, Kageyama is nowhere in sight. 

Hinata smiles to himself. He’s going to win!

His shoes slap against the pavement as he puts on a burst of speed. He can’t help it—he lets out a whoop of joy, tilting his head back to the cold grey sky. This is going to be the best long weekend ever.

Suddenly, a dark blur of something—no, someone—darts past him. Hinata blinks, startled, and the guy’s already meters ahead of him. He shouts in indignation. “Kageyama!”

Kageyama, not slowing for a single second, turns and glances back at him, a smug grin splitting his face. “So slow!”

Hinata shrieks, begging his legs to go faster, come on, come on, when his shoe catches on something and he goes flying.

He throws his hands out just in time, and his palms and knees scrape against the pavement. His bag lands on top of him with a muffled thump.

Hinata hears Kageyama come to a stop a few meters away at the gym’s front door. “I won,” he calls.

Hinata swears under his breath, hands smarting. He glances down at his sneakers, wincing. Stupid shoelace came untied.

Kageyama walks back towards him as he ties the laces. “You okay?”

HInata glares at him—well, tries to. It’s hard to glare at Kageyama when his eyes are all sparkly and he’s breathing hard and his hair is in his face and…He double-knots his shoelace. “Fine. But you totally tripped me, cheater.”

Kageyama scoffs as Hinata brushes off his bag. “That wasn’t me! You’re just a klutz.”

Hinata flicks a piece of gravel off his palm. “And you’re a piece of shit.”

He glances up, and Kageyama is still watching him. His hand is outstretched. Hinata pauses, confused for a moment. Kageyama’s not mad? He isn’t going to fire back another insult? Then he realizes that Kageyama’s hand is out for him to take. He’s offering to help him up.

Hinata puts his hand in Kageyama’s. It’s cool and dry to the touch, but HInata can feel the warmth just below its surface. It always surprises him, how alive Kageyama is. Sometimes, Hinata thinks, he just seems so untouchable. And given the amount of time that he and Kageyama spend bumping each other, and poking each other, and tripping over each other, they don’t really touch each other like this very much.

Hinata likes touching Kageyama. Not in a freaky, weird way. Just in a kind of, sort of…He realizes that there’s not really a good way to explain it.

Kageyama helps hoist him to his feet, and he tells his brain very firmly to shut up.

He’s righted, on his feet again, but Kageyama doesn’t let go of his hand. Which is fine by Hinata. But Kageyama’s probably just trying to compete with him again, see who’ll hold hands longer. And Hinata’s not about to be bested by him again. No, he’s going to win.

It only takes him a few seconds to make the mistake of meeting Kageyama’s eyes. Which are trained on him like lasers, or something hypnotizing and very intimidating like that. Hinata gulps. He can feel his hand begin to sweat.

But he’s not going to let go. He realizes that he doesn’t really want to.

The tension in the air is suddenly so hot that he feels his cheeks flush.

“Oi!” someone shouts, and Hinata jumps, instinctively pulling his hand away and cursing silently. The only consolation is that Kageyama’s hand slides out of his at the exact same time.

He turns around to see Daichi, Asahi, and Sugawara strolling towards them.

“Morning,” Daichi calls, grinning. “You two ready for training camp?”

“Yes, sir!” Awkwardness forgotten, Hinata responds eagerly, letting his feet do a happy dance across the pavement.

Sugawara clucks his tongue, squinting at Hinata. “What happened to your knees?”

Hinata glances down. He’d already almost forgotten. “Kageyama tripped me!” He sticks his tongue out at Kageyama, who shouts in indignation.

“Did not!”

“Did too!” He shoves Kageyama with his shoulder, and Kageyama shoves him back, and it feels good. It feels like things are back to normal.

Kageyama whacks Hinata’s head with his sleeve. “It’s not my fault you forgot to tie your own shoes!”

“Shut up,” cries Hinata, trying in vain to take a swing back at him. Out of the corner of his eye, Asahi is trying to stifle a laugh.

“Hey, hey, let’s take it easy,” Suga cuts in, but he’s smiling too. “Coach and the others’ll be here soon. You two can keep it together till then, can’t you?”

Hinata flushes. “Yes, sir,” they respond in unison.

Hinata notices that Suga’s eyes hover for an extra moment on Kageyama, with an expression that he can’t quite place. Beside him, Kageyama stares at the ground.

Hinata bounces awkwardly on the balls of his feet, deciding to dismiss it as probably nothing.

It isn’t long before the rest of the team arrives, all in varying states of consciousness—Tanaka is barely awake, trying desperately to lean down on Nishinoya’s shoulder.

Ukai takes attendance on his clipboard as the bus arrives, and they shoulder their bags and file onboard.

Hinata sidles down the aisle to his and Kageyama’s favorite pair of seats—second-to-last row on the passenger’s side. “My turn for the window seat!”

Kageyama slides into the seat next to him, rolling his eyes, and Hinata can’t help but grin.

He glances out the window as the bus pulls away. It’s beginning to drizzle, and he can see the side of Kageyama’s face in the window’s reflection. Kageyama yawns, and his hair slips down over his eye, and Hinata feels his heart do a triple backflip.

Kageyama’s cute. So, so cute.

Hinata leans his head back against the seat, swinging his legs. He imagines himself leaning against Kageyama’s shoulder, putting his hand on Kageyama’s palm. Lacing their fingers together… 

Hinata feels his face heat up, and he clenches his fists together to keep his hands from twitching. Kageyama would probably kill him if he tried. Probably.

Right?

Hinata shakes it off. It doesn’t matter, he thinks. It’s time for training camp! Which means thinking about volleyball, not about Kageyama. And his hair. And his hands. And his face. Beads of rain sprinkle the bus window, and Hinata forces himself to focus on the buildings and trees passing by outside.

The rest of the day at camp passes in a blur. Karasuno’s allotted rooms at the gym have much more space than their gym back home, and the team has plenty of time to train for their practice game tomorrow, nailing down their formations and fine-tuning their attacks. By dinnertime, Hinata is happily exhausted and covered in sweat.

The rain outside has gotten heavier, and as Hinata towels his hair after his turn showering in the washroom, he hears a roll of thunder somewhere in the distance. He throws on his pajamas and a pair of mismatched socks, and dashes back to the gym to help take down the net and set up the air mattresses.

Daichi claps his hands together as the rest of the team makes their way in. “Circle up, everyone! Team bonding time!”

Kageyama stis down cross-legged on the futon next to Hinata, who tries very hard not to stare at him. But he’s wearing his black Karasuno sweats, and a really nice-looking white t-shirt, and his hair is shiny and a little damp from his shower, and oh it’s hard not to. Hinata’s breath always gets jittery when Kageyama’s in his pajamas.

A roll of thunder sounds outside, and across the circle, Hinata sees Yamaguchi shiver. “Ooh, we should tell ghost stories!”

Hinata rocks back on his heels, nodding. “Please, Daichi, can we?”

“Nah, says Nishinoya from Hinata’s other side. “Truth or dare first. Scary stories later.”

Hinata is quiet. Truth or dare, huh. He could win that.  
Daichi considers for a moment, glancing at Sugawara. “Well…”

Suga shrugs, smiling. “Fine with me, as long as we don’t stay up too late.”

Asahi groans playfully, poking him in the side. “Aw, come on! Let us have some fun!”

Suga chuckles. “Okay, okay! Let me see…” He nods across the circle at Nishinoya. “Noya. Truth or dare?”

Hinata glances at noya, who grins devilishly. “Dare, obviously.”

“I dare you,” Suga says, crossing his arms, “to sit in Tanaka’s lap for the rest of the game.”

“Easy,” Noya says smugly. Hinata laughs as he watches Noya crawl into Tanaka’s lap. Tanaka ruffles his hair. “Ooh, Noya’s blushing,” Hinata crows, and the team bursts into noisy laughter. Someone whistles. Hinata steals a glance at Kageyama, and he’s laughing quietly too. Hinata’s heart flutters.

“Shut up,” yells Noya, whacking Hinata’s side from his place in Tanaka’s lap. Tanaka is blushing too. “My turn! Tsukki, truth or dare?”

Tsukishima glances up, adjusting his glasses. “Truth.”

Noya thinks for a moment. “Hmmm…have you ever kissed someone on this team?”

Tsukishima pauses for a moment, his face slowly turning bright red.

“Come on, don’t chicken out,” Noya teases.

Across the circle, Hinata watches Tsukki’s eyes flick down to his feet. “I have,” he mutters, and Hinata gasps. Severa whoops go around the circle.

“No way, really?” Noya laughs. He sounds almost as shocked as Hinata feels. “Who was it?”

Tsukishima is even redder now. “That,” he replies, “was not part of the question.”

Hinata is still in shock. People on this team have kissed before? That’s not an absolutely unthinkable thing to do?

Hypothetically…could it be something that Hinata could do?

By his side, Kageyama’s quiet. He’s always quiet, Hinata thinks. Or is he thinking the same thing?

“Hinata,” someone says, and he jumps. Oh god, it’s Tsukishima. “Truth or dare.”

A rush of adrenaline shoots through Hinata, making him shiver. Truth or dare? Truth is lame. It’s basically losing to pick truth. That’s what Nishinoya says, anyways. And besides, Tsukki might ask him who his secret crush is or something.

“Dare,” he responds firmly.

“I dare you,” Tsukishima begins. A crack of thunder rumbles outside, and Hinata startles. It sounds like a drumroll. Hinata can suddenly hear his heartbeat pulsing in his ear.

A slow smile is curling on Tsukki’s lips. “I dare you,” he says again. “To kiss the cutest person in this circle."

Hinata freezes. What?

The circle goes almost eerily quiet.

Kiss the cutest person in the circle?

Sugawara clears his throat. “Hey, uh, maybe that’s a little much—”

“No,” Hinata says. His voice squeaks, and he ignores Tanaka’s muffled snort. “No. I can do it.”

He’s not going to lose at truth or dare. He’s not going to chicken out. He can’t. Not now. He looks around the circle. Everyone is staring at him expectantly.

The cutest person in the circle…

“Go on, Hinata,” Noya whisper-cheers beside him.

Hinata takes a deep breath. He won’t chicken out. He’s been wanting to do this for longer than he can remember. And it’s now or never. And—oh, to hell with it all.

If anyone has any objections, he can’t hear them over the sound of his own pulse.

In one swift, steady movement—as steady as he can possibly be, anyway—Hinata leans over. And plants a hand on Kageyama’s face. And pulls him close. And pecks a quick kiss on his lips. So fast that their noses bump together.

Kageyama recoils, a hand flying to his lips, as Hinata pulls back and a cheer goes up from the circle. His eyes are wide and startled. Like a deer in headlights.

“There,” Hinata says quietly. His face is aflame. “I did it.”

“Oh come on,” Tsukishima scolds. “That hardly counts as a real—”

Suddenly, Kageyama’s on his feet, bolting for the door and out into the hall. Hinata feels his heart sink a million miles into the floor.

“Oh, no,” Sugawara murmurs. “I should probably go check on—”

“No,” Hinata says, but his voice doesn’t sound right. It doesn’t sound like him. He scrambles to his feet. “I will.”

Before his legs can change their minds, he’s pushing open the gym’s door and rushing into the hallway.

The hall is dark—the lights have all been turned out for the night—and it takes Hinata a moment to spot Kageyama, pacing towards the windows at the end of the hall to his right. He rushes to catch up. “Kageyama!”

Kageyama walks faster.

Hinata can’t swallow over the sudden lump in his throat. His voice cracks. “Kageyama, wait!”

Kageyama whirls around. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

Silent tears prick Hinata’s eyes. Kageyama’s always quiet when he’s angry. But this—this is different. He never yells like this. “I’m sorry!”

Kageyama tears a hand through his hair. “In front of everyone? Are you insane?”

Hinata gulps, scrubbing a hand over his eyes. “It was a dare! I—I couldn’t chicken out!” It even more stupid when he says it out loud.

Kageyama scoffs. “You really don’t think about anyone but yourself, do you?”

The words hit him like a punch to the gut. It’s like the wind is knocked out of him.

Kageyama’s eyes widen. “Shit. Wait. I didn’t mean that.”

A tear slips down Hinata’s cheek, and he doesn’t bother to wipe it away. “No. You’re right. It was selfish. I shouldn't have done it.” He feels weirdly hysteric all of a sudden, and a breathy laugh betrays his lips. He curses silently. Really? The last thing this is is funny. “But you were the cutest person in the circle, and I wasn’t going to lie…” Why is he still talking? He stares down at the floor, wishing it would open up and swallow him whole.

Kageyama is quiet for a moment.

Hinata hears him gulp. Start to say something, then change his mind. “Hinata,” he mutters at last. Hesitantly. Hinata braces himself.

“It isn’t the fact that you…did it. It’s just that…” He pauses, and Hinata glances up at him. Kageyama is staring out the window, intently watching rivulets of rain trace down the glass. “It’s just that I never thought that our first kiss would be in front of everyone like that.”

“Yeah,” Hinata mumbles, “me eith—wait, what?” His heart skips a beat.

It’s hard to tell, but it looks like Kageyama is blushing. He looks down at Hinata. Steps closer. “Don’t make me have to spell it out.”

Hinata isn’t sure if this is a discouragement or an invitation. Tentatively, he takes a step forward. The feeling of adrenaline is back, and he stills himself, trying to ignore it. “Kageyama…”

Kageyama’s face is pale blue in the dim light. “I always thought our first kiss would be more like this.”

Before Hinata can even begin to process what all this means, Kageyama’s hands are cupping his face, and this time, it’s his lips that crash into Hinata’s.

Hinata stumbles, grabbing Kageyama’s wrists to steady himself.

Kageyama. Is kissing him. Really kissing him. And his lips are warm and soft and his hands are gentle and deliberate and perfect, tilting Hinata’s head back and tangling in the hair at the back of his neck, and Hinata is giddy with joy. Kageyama is kissing him, and Hinata is kissing him back, pressing himself into the curve of Kageyama’s body. It feels like the wall is opening up. It feels like flying.

Hinata lets his hands dance up Kageyama’s neck and lace into his still-damp hair, nearly worrying that he might float away if he isn’t anchored down. Kageyama makes a tiny noise in the back of his throat, and he pulls Hinata even closer, and this is it, this is the best feeling in the whole wide world.

Hinata pulls away finally, only because if he doesn’t breathe soon he might pass out, and realizes that he’s standing on his tiptoes. He sinks back down to his feet.

Kageyama is still cradling his face, and this time, Hinata isn’t afraid to meet his eyes.

Kageyama’s thumb brushes over Hinata’s cheek, softly wiping away a tear that Hinata had forgotten was there. “I really like you, asshole,” he breathes, and his voice is so raspy that it sends shivers down Hinata’s spine.

Hinata feels the joy bubble up in his chest again, uncontained. “I really like you too,” he whispers breathlessly. He wraps his arms around Kageyama’s waist, his fingers tracing the small of his back. Kageyama hugs him tighter, and his body is so warm and sturdy and alive and touchable…Hinata buries his face in Kageyama’s chest. He smells like soap and warm cotton.

“You were wrong, you know,” Kageyama murmurs, his fingers lazing in Hinata’s hair. Hinata pulls away just a little, glancing up at him. “I’m not the cutest person in that circle. You are.”

Hinata giggles. He can't help it—Kageyama? Getting all sappy over him? His heart gets all fluttery again. It’s adorable. He gets back up on tiptoe, leaning up to meet Kageyama’s lips again, when—

A crack of thunder sounds outside, and Hinata startles. A tiny grin is playing in the corner of Kageyama’s mouth. “We should probably go back,” he whispers, tugging gently on a curl of Hinata’s hair.

Hinata puts on his best pout. “I don’t want to.” What he wants to do is kiss that little smile off of Kageyama’s face. For starters.

Kageyama slowly unwraps his arms from around Hinata’s shoulders, his fingertips breezing softly down Hinata’s arms to his hands. “We have to. We’ve been gone too long already.”

Hinata exhales, shaking off the goosebumps. He can still feel Kageyama’s warmth on his skin. “Fine. I’ll race you back!” He hops up, stealing that kiss from the corner of Kageyama’s mouth—victory!—and dashes back towards the gym, socks sliding across the floor.

He hears Kageyama shout behind him, and grins. “So slow,” he teases.

And Hinata realizes, as he wheels down the hallway, that falling for Kageyama Tobio might be the stupidest, most bestest thing he’s ever done.

Training camp is the best.


End file.
